


Cover for the Bang and the Clatter (2)

by avawatson (avawtsn)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawatson
Summary: Cover forThe Bang and the Clatterby earlgreytea68.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Cover for the Bang and the Clatter (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bang and the Clatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744242) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> The 540x810 image is posted below; click on it to view the larger version, which is 1280x1920. You are welcome to use it for your ebooks of EGT's fic!


End file.
